Not Exactly
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: With a heartfelt sensation of excitment, odd conversations can most certainly be brought up during a day of an ordinary, everyday clean-up of a park between Metro City's favorite couple.


I admit it. I am in love with this movie and it's characters. I feel ashamed uploading this, as it is pure sugar cane lollipops mushy crap fest of love and happy feelings and all that crap. Because I am an absolute, rediculous sucker for romance. Is it my female genes? Is it because I read too many teenage romance novels despite them all being about lord knows what? Is it because I am an idiot? Well, the world may never know. Just... proceed with caution. Grammar errors be most everywhere, I assure you!

* * *

Bursting out into a vicious laughter, Megamind could not remember a time where he had felt more _alive. _Standing, knee deep in air, skipping from stone to stone, stabbing pieces of loose paper, cheeks tingling with a certain quiver of a smile while keeping track of all the rubble he needed to step on, or over.

"_You're _in a good mood," He locked away a cackle as he spun on his heels, head spinning with the world, green eyes finding sudden flashes of silk brown hair being the only sight that brought his heart to a steady beat of a million miles per hour. "I never took _you_ to be the cleaning type." Now _this _he had to laugh at, slowing his pace so his steps kept in time with the pound of her grey jogging shoes. Nudging his elbow into her shoulder he couldn't have felt more at peace, glancing to her face crafted of the purest porcelain, eyebrows cocked and mouth settled in a comfortable smug smile.

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't take me for," His feet were lighter than air, even in those leather boots he loved oh so much, "Did you know I'm more a cat person, than dog?" She laughed. His eyes widened, lips cracking to show a little teeth, a subtle warmth tickling at the creases around his eyes, heart jumping to the tune of a song he could only title _Roxanne._

"Really? I pegged you more as a robot-dog-cat-gorilla kinda guy," She twirled the stick once in her hands and shoved it into a single wrapper of _Chew Alotta Chum_ gum, blue oceans sparking with surprise as her shoulders were gripped with a soft intensity of custom made leather gloves, vision coming deathly close with the face of a blue child, world spilling from his gaze with endless possibilities at every moment. Her breath grew short and sharp at that instant, but his smile was just as wide, and nervous for injury as any other time it had ever been.

"_Exactly!_" His voice rang through the city, his tight hold becoming more of a welcomed touch as his body pulled a fairish distance away, his long breathes lingering as he looked over every freckle of every pore- every curve and every wrinkle in her clothes, smile growing wider the longer they stood there, pieces of garbage wafting through the breeze, skin invulnerable to the touch of the wind, "You _get_ me."

She said nothing.

It might have been the gust of wind that tore his hands away, or that sudden pause, or maybe the way Roxanne's lips were limp and eyes were glazed over, but despite the cause every inch of his skin looking at her began to scream, his fingers twiddling with themselves as his only wish was for him to be able to crawl out of his tight layer of second skin into the comfort of the underside of a large rock. Her eyebrows twitched with a strange confusion, hitting his face like a sea of hail.

When she smiled, his legs went weak. When she laughed, it was like MetroMan had suddenly decided to come out of retirement, just to give his strongest punch right in Mega's fleshy blue stomach.

"I thought you were trying to explain how I_ didn't _get you?" She spoke with a strange confidence, contrary to the boggling stare she held mere seconds ago.

"Ah!" He turned his back to her, finger raised in the air as he dropped his mouth, expecting the tiny men tapping away in his brain to feed words through the slot. But when the realization that nothing could be said, his bones became brittle, and he did not dare move in terror he might shatter, which he very well could have. "W-well, you _see…_" His head twisted to view her sarcastic smirk, and he lowered his guard just enough to chuckle and take a few steps back to her.

"You were lying?" The gap shortened

"Not _exactly._" And shortened

"Testing my knowledge of _All Things MEGAMIND?_" And shortened, to the point where he could rest his arms on her cheeks, mushing them together in a way that he would like to compare to Minion, if Minion actually had a face of the common fish made of gold.

"Exactly!" Was his outburst just as she grabbed his wrists and forced them back to his side, gaze challenging his own.

"Well then," Roxanne smiled, fingers sliding down his arm to his hands, finding themselves in a comfortable space between his hesitant threads. "If I know so much about you, what do you know about _me?_"

"Well," He was finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes on her, finding it even worse when he realized they were about the only people stuck in this place, this _park,_ on a concrete path covered with rubbish and two 'lovers' as the love songs would call them, "What do you want to _know?_" Her lips puckered with an intensity rivaling her fiery blue eyes, drawing in all the nervous feelings he always wanted to keep in deep somewhere in his chest.

"What am I going to do next?" His brain began to click with thought, pounding with every electron and body feeling somewhat _hotter _than he had once thought possible on the skin under his leather clothing. He was _sweating, _as though Roxanne had just subjected him to some sort of heat torture, focusing the very power of the sun onto his blue complexion.

"Let go of my hands?" The smile he had been subject to cracking trembled as if two tons had just been sewn on each fabulous lip, his chest being crushed more and more by the gravity earth had suddenly decided to flip on its side.

"Hmm," Her lips puckered as he felt her palms slipping away from his fingers and up his arms, sliding their way up to his chest, pressing against his heart, stopping the pulse altogether, "Not _exactly._"

"…_Kiss _me…?" His voice was soft and unsure, but the moment he spoke her arms tied around his neck and shut whatever place for breathing he once had, his life feeling as though it should be ending, while it had never felt more full and adamant in living. He could have stood there and thought of a million similes or metaphors for how this felt, how this _always _felt, but all he could comprehend any longer was his hands around her waist, his eyes slipping shut, and the feeling of his smile pressed against hers.

A bucket of ice cold reality came crashing over his face, however, when she pulled her lips away to only pull him back into a hug. Her arms clung to his back as he felt her nose press into his neck, her familiar breath tickling at every one of his senses. She never warned him about this. She never _told _him when she was going to grant him with one of life's three greatest pleasures, and it was always so hard for him to be able to hold her close without feeling as if he was about to do something wrong. Not exactly right, never exactly right, but he always held his hands around her body, head resting on her body, some part of his mind telling him he wasn't exactly right, the other too intoxicated by her scent to care.

Kissing his cheek one last time, they settled into their gentle embrace for an indefinable amount of time.

"_Exactly._"


End file.
